Our Secret
by RZZMG
Summary: "I could take this further, take it all the way between us, and he'd be right there with me…" Bill struggles with his desire to have an innocent, inexperienced Harry as they do a bit of exploring. Harry x Bill. Romance/Drama/Bittersweet ending. 2015 Bill Ficathon Fest - #2 of 3 entry. COMPLETE! One-shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **This was #2 of 3 entries to the 2015** **Bill Ficathon Fic (bill-ficathon . livejournal . com) entry. The fest is long over and reveals are out, so now I can post this for you here. This fanfic is a one-shot. The maximum allowable word length was 500 words (drabble-length).**

 **My prompt for the fest was:**

 ** _LJ Name:_** _Amorette_

 ** _Pairing:_** _Bill/Harry_

 ** _Prompt:_** _Their first kiss somewhere at the Burrow while Bill and Harry both stay for a night._

 ** _Squicks:_** _Infidelity_

 ** _Anything else:_** _I would love a vibe of taboo secrecy and hiding it from everyone._

 **To "Amorette":** **I hope this satisfies. Thanks for the amazing prompt!**

 **Thank you so much to this year's Mod, "knowmefirst", for organizing and getting this mini fest going. Loved participating!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This fanfiction was written entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 **TIMELINE:** Opening timeline is Easter break in 1997. Ending timeline is Post-Hogwarts, canon compliant.

 **CHARACTERS FEATURED (alphabetical order, last name):** Harry Potter x Bill Weasley

 **SUMMARY:** _I could take this further, take it all the way between us, and he'd be right there with me…_

 **RATING:** PG-13

 **WARNINGS:** Bittersweet ending

* * *

 ** _OUR SECRET_**

 ** _BY: RZZMG_**

* * *

"Wait, Bill," Harry whimpered. "Stop, please."

I pulled back, met his gaze…and drowned in the innocence before me.

The first shy blush of arousal filled Harry's smooth cheeks, his lips were red from my mouth's attention, and the green of his eyes were as enchanting as the spring meadow here at the entrance to the Burrow's apple orchard. His trembling fingers tangled in my long hair, their hold desperate.

He was hard in his jeans. I could feel the solid length of him pressing into my belly as I lay over him, pressing him back into the tall, thick grass.

He truly was a lovely mix of longing and hesitancy, this scarred, strange boy, his mind and body at odds with one another, like all virgins.

I could take this further, take it all the way between us, and he'd be right there with me…

This kind of purity was dangerous. Moth to flame deadly. I remember well at his age how the wanting of the 'forbidden' quickly turned to obsession, until lust and affection were too easily confused. Until they were bound up too tightly, and coming down from the high too painful. I remember wanting to die when my first lover left me.

And I would. I would leave Harry, in the end, because in my future there was only the family man, with a wife and children at his side. As the first-born and heir to my family's legacy, there was no other option for me.

Assuming I survived the coming war.

Sweet Harry didn't deserve to be tossed aside so easily. He deserved a forever love. I could not give that to him.

This would have to be enough for both of us. I could do this much and still maintain my equilibrium… my sanity. I could spare us both the pain and leave in its place a good memory.

"Only kissing," I promise him, caressing his freshly shaved, lamb-soft cheek. "Just this."

Eagerly, he nods. "O-Okay."

"It'll be our secret," I whisper and drop my mouth onto his once more.

On his tongue, I taste virtue and all manner of temptation, and wish I could claim it for my own.

.

 ** _Seven Years Later…_**

.

My baby sister is so beautiful, reciting her vows in a clear, enthusiastic voice that rings through the vale.

The tall grass at the bottom of the hill, at the entrance to the orchard has been mowed to allow for the marriage circle, and the rest is trampled under the throng of guests that hover around, watching Ginny married off to the saviour of our world, the boy-turned man who had ended the war.

They hold hands as their lives entwine, and their eager mouths meet to seal the deal…

I smile, remembering that same feeling well.

 ** _~FIN~_**

* * *

 **Author's Final Notes:**

 **My first time shipping this couple. It was fun trying to write a sense of desperation for Bill on Harry's side (remember, he was somewhat smitten by Bill the first time he saw him, thinking him an experienced, cool bloke and envying his style), while at the same time, juxtaposing that with Bill noticing Harry back (but instead, envying him for being so innocent and sweet and style-less). I hope that came across here.**

 **A challenging, but rewarding prompt. Hope you liked it.**

 **Please read & review!**


End file.
